


Confesión

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna se retuerce las manos, soltando una risita nerviosa. No importa cuanto haya practicado con Haru, aún no está listo para esto. Siente como le tiemblan las rodillas y decide sentarse, revolviéndose el cabello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confesión

— Me dijo el Cabeza de Césped que me buscaba, Décimo — dice Gokudera, entrando en su despacho.

Tsuna se retuerce las manos, soltando una risita nerviosa. No importa cuanto haya practicado con Haru, aún no está listo para esto. Siente como le tiemblan las rodillas y decide sentarse, revolviéndose el cabello.

— Siéntate, Gokudera, yo… quería decirte algo.

La Tormenta se sienta, mirándolo preocupado.

— ¿Hice algo mal décimo? ¡Porque la culpa de que se haya roto el ventanal de la entrada fue de Yamamoto, no mía!

Tsuna niega con la cabeza, tomando aire para darse valor.

— No, no es eso. Yo… escucha, Gokudera, hace ya algún tiempo que vengo pensando en nuestra relación y yo… yo quería decirte que… que te veo como algo más que… que mi Mano Derecha. Yo… tú… tú me gustas mucho, Gokudera.

Su guardián lo mira sorprendido unos segundos, segundos que a Tsuna se le hacen eternos y le dan ganas de tirarse por la ventana. Sin embargo, luego de eso Gokudera le dedica una sonrisa enternecida y Tsuna puede jurar que hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Usted también me gusta mucho, Décimo.


End file.
